


Old Black Magic

by pixikinz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, F/M, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz
Summary: Lucifer has been set free from the cage and he has a lovesick angel eager to see him! 
Slight plot, graphic-ish sex, kinda naughty pics





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary: Part of @wayward-mirage ‘s 600 Followers Celebration Rat Pack Challenge I Chose Sammy Davis Jr.’s rendition of Old Black Magic and Lucifer
> 
> Pairings/Characters: Lucifer x Angel!Reader
> 
> Word count: 2,638 without lyrics
> 
> Warnings: unbetaed, light angst, light fluff, SMUT, NSFW , NSFW pics

 

**A/N:** OK dear sweet Chuck it’s been forever since I wrote smut, please feel free to throw tomatoes if it’s bad ;) Also if anyone requests more I might could turn this into a mini series

I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Sammy Davis Jr. - “Old Black Magic”](https://youtu.be/Y-Fm-m6R4R0)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

* * *

 

  
_That old black magic has me in its spell_  
_That old black magic that you weave so well_  
_I've got those icy, icy fingers up and down my spine_  
_The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine_  
_That same old tingle I feel inside_ _And then that elevator starts its ride_  
_And down and down I go, all around I go_ _Like a leaf that's caught in a tide_  
_I should stay away but what can I do_ _I hear your name, and I'm aflame_  
_A flame with such a burning desire_ _That only your kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss_  
_Kiss can put out that fire_  
_You're the lover I have for_ _Your the mate that fate had me created for_  
_And every time your lips meet mine_ _Darling, down and down I go_  
_Round and round I go_ _Like a leaf that's caught in a tide_  
_Well, I should stay away_ _But what can I do_ _I hear your name and I'm aflame_  
_A flame with such a burning desire_ _That only your kisssss put out that fire_  
_You're the lover I have for_ _Your the mate that fate had me created for_  
_And every time your lips meet mine_ _Baby, down and down and down I go_  
_Round and round and round I go_ _In a spin, ooooh, and I'm lovin' that spin that I'm in_ _Ooooh, under that old black magic called_  
_Your a dirty robber_  
_Old black magic called_  
_Oooh-oh get out the car_  
_Old black magic called_  
_Mean while back at the ranch  
_ _Under that old black magic called love_

* * *

 

    The blinding essence released when the cage was finally opened pierced all the way to Heaven, the very foundations rocked with aftershocks of power. The Heavenly Host was all atwitter, voice upon voice amassing on angel radio. Some angels fretted for humanity, others sang the praises of Michael and the battle that he would surely win, and then there were the select few who secretly rejoiced at their fallen brother’s return. Though they were few, there were many reasons why each rebel angel rejoiced; a shared hatred of humanity, a weariness of watching over their absent Father’s pets, a shared anger with their Father’s abandonment, but there was one little angel whose grace blazed brightly just at his name. 

                                                                         

    Lucifer! Lucifer was free!

    His very name brought forth such desire and yet such shame. From the moment you had been created you had been drawn to him, the first moment your eyes had met his you felt it was fate. However, you were just an ordinary angel and he was an all powerful Archangel, you could never be deserving of him. Yet when his eldest brother Michael turned on him before the entire Host, called him a freak and a monster, you had rushed to his defense when no one else had. Your well meaning brothers and sisters had pulled you back even as you fought to stop Michael from beating Lucifer down. You knew you wouldn’t have been able to do much, but you had felt you had to try.

    Oh and how your heart had broken when he had been locked into that infernal cage. So the news that Lucifer had been freed made your grace soar! You knew you should stay away, but what could you do when the very spark inside you cried out to be near him. You had never been to earth let alone taken a vessel, so it was a daunting task to find your way to Pike Creek, Delaware where your brothers and sisters whispered Lucifer was circling his vessel. It was even more of an ordeal to find a vessel that would accept you, but you managed.

    It felt altogether strange and foreign to be confined within something so delicately weak. Your grace pulsed in agitation against the insides of your vessel, but you supposed if other angels could do it, then so could you. Especially if that meant you could be near Lucifer again. As if under a spell, you felt yourself compelled through the streets of the small town, Lucifer’s grace pulling you along a winding path.

    Finally, you found yourself outside a modest house, just as a radiant light poured through the uppermost windows. You fairly jumped in excitement as you felt the waves of chilled power emanate from inside the house, the Archangel having just entered his vessel. Carefully you made your way around to the back of the house, not wanting to draw anymore attention to the building. Then, with a flutter of wings, you found yourself inside the darkened home.

    Your [your choice color] wings flared out behind you in elation, the rapid staccato of your heartbeat against your chest almost echoing in your ears as you made your way to the stairs that led to the second floor. Your [Y/E/C] gaze swept up before you, eyeing the top stair nervously. Perhaps you should announce your presence? Would he even remember you? Would he even want your company? You wet your lips anxiously before you took that first step upwards.

                                                                         

    “Lucifer?” You managed to squeak out as one hand clung to the stairs’ railing, guiding yourself cautiously up through the dark.

    You received no reply, but you also weren’t struck down where you stood either, so you took that as a sign to finish the last few steps to the second floor. You could now see a pale sliver of light leaking from beneath the door that loomed just in front of you. A tendril of the Archangel's energy, cold and electrifying curled around your feet. That crisp jolt had you moving again, your hand sure and steady as you pushed open the door.

    “Lucifer?” You called out again, though this time your voice came out softly reverent.

    “[Y/N]...why are you here?” The shadowed figure that sat on the side of the bed returned, his voice a smooth dark timbre that wove around you like black magic.

    You had stopped just within the doorway, unsure of your welcome, your wings folded demurely behind you. He remembered you! Your mind whirled around like a leaf caught in a tide at his question. Why were you there? This was the mighty Lucifer, the most beautiful and wondrous of all angels, second only in strength to Michael. Truth, you decided to go with the truth. 

    “I heard you were free, I couldn’t stay away...not this time...” You had been studying your feet as you spoke, only looking up once you had gotten every syllable out without your voice cracking. **  
**

    Lucifer motioned you forward and you felt like you could do nothing less than comply. Your [Y/E/C] eyes tried to discreetly take in his vessel beneath your fringe of thick lashes. You weren’t the best judge of human beauty, but you could feel a brief thrill of emotion from your vessel. The set of his scruffy jaw, the slope of his nose, the set of those crystal blue eyes, and the sleep spiked, dirty blonde hair seemed the picture of human alpha male to your vessel. A small smile quirked upon your lips at the amusing thought Lucifer could choose nothing less. His vessel aside, all you could see, all you could feel was the shivering brilliance of his grace, flaring and barely contained. You stood quietly before him as he seemed to contemplate you in the silvery moonlight that bathed the room.

    “Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and yet here you are...my littlest defender. You realize the danger you put yourself in just by being here...do you wish to be cast out as I was?” He looked up to you before his large hand reached for yours, pulling you down to sit beside him.

                                                                          

    “They cast you out simply because you were different, because you had a mind of your own, because you loved God too much. They will cast me out for all but one of the same reasons.” His hand had remained in yours and your grace felt that same old tingle you had always felt when being so near to him. Fingers from his other hand came to rest upon your chin, tilting it just so, that your eyes might meet his.

    “And that one reason is ?” His voice grew lower, his grace smoothing to dance along your fingers that you now found had unconsciously intertwined with his.

    “I love you too much…” You were suddenly cut off by the demanding press of Lucifer’s lips to yours, a kiss so ardent it brooked no resistance, not that you would have offered any.

    His hand that clasped your chin now moved to cup the side of your face, keeping your mouth where he preferred it while his lips mouthed yours hungrily. The occasional teasing swipe of his tongue flickered out to taste your lips, your own lips parting in invitation. It was an invite he readily took as he thrust his forked tongue into the depths of your mouth, sliding and toying against your own. The one muscle split in twain worked over your tongue in an erotic dance while the hand that held yours moved to grab your hip.

    His fingers tensed and flexed against the fabric of your dress covering your hip before they dug in with bruising force. While your mouths still ate ravenously at one another’s, Lucifer dragged you to straddle him via that strong, one handed grip upon your hip, your knees pressing into the mattress on either side of his hips. Shakily, your hands came to clutch and knead at the muscles of his shoulders that lay beneath his white cotton night shirt. The press of your body to his, that intimate crush of wet heat he had pooling betwixt your legs, against the hard strain of his cock had a whimper starting on your lips and ending on his.

    With a deep throated, feral growl, Lucifer finally tore his lips from yours. His hand upon your face fell back to stroke through your feathers, his eyes glowing red as his grace flared behind them. You fell into those smoldering embers, letting their desire burn through you as his other hand left your hip to find the zipper of your dress. His icy fingers trailed down your spine, following the zipper as it parted the dress from your back.

    “It has been far too long… I thought I’d waste away... with nothing but demons…” His frosty, soft lips had been peppering rough, eager kisses along your collarbone.

    The coarse stubble on his face only added an extra layer of delicious sensation to those open mouthed grazes he scattered over your passion heated skin. His lips had then made a shivering trail to your throat when his words were lost into the tender flesh of your neck as he sank his teeth into you. You whined pitifully, tilting your head to one side to allow him free rein of your throat even as Lucifer began to sweeten the pain his teeth had left behind with broad strokes of his tongue. You found your hips bucking on their own accord into his, seeking friction to sooth the yearning that he had stoked between your thighs.  
  


     Both of Lucifer’s hands brushed back up along your spine, leaving a tantalizing bite of cold in their wake, before they rounded over your shoulders to slip the straps of your dress down, allowing the dress to fall and pool at your hips. His gaze that had reverted back to those arctic pools of blue, raked over your newly exposed flesh, his hands following his line of sight as they skimmed over the swells of your bra clad breasts and down the softness of your stomach. Your eyes met his for a brief, intense moment, the urgency you found within his gaze sent your grace shimmering over your body to tease at his.

    “Yes…” Lucifer all but purred the word as his head dipped low, the scruff on his face prickling the flesh of your chest as he alternately kissed and nipped his way along the tops of your breasts.  
  


    At his hummed approval you sent your grace teasing down along the back of his neck, lapping and swirling along his exposed skin, even as your hands moved with a fumbling need to the waistband of his sleep pants. Lucifer’s mouth released a guttural sound of pleasure against your skin the more of your grace you caressed him with. The insistence of your hands at his clothing sent a very deep and very dark chuckle of smug, male satisfaction huffing against your breasts. His hands then joined yours, his hips lifting you both, as he tore his pants down to his knees, releasing his turgid dick to throb between you.

  
    “Please…” You begged without even knowing what it was you begged for, only knowing you needed more of him.  
  


    “My sweet little angel.” He crooned softly as one hand slipped between your lust slickened thighs to rip your panties off you, his other hand gave his cock an assured pump before angling the plump head between the damp lips of your pussy.  
  


    “Yours!” You keened as you impatiently ground your hips down, sinking down onto him until he was fully seated inside you.

                                                                           

**  
**His cock twitched deep within you, the chill of it sending blissful shudders through your depths, coaxing panting gasps from both your mouths. As Lucifer’s hips began to snap up into yours, driving him deeper still within you, your hands were frantic to tear his shirt over his head. You were aflame with desire, and only the wintry touch of his bare flesh could put it out. The Archangel beneath you let out a true, joyful laugh then, those glacial pools glittering at you in realization that you might just need him as much as he needed you. **  
**

    He paused in his movements just long enough to shed his shirt before ardently crushing you to him as a sharp rise of his hips pumped him deliciously rough up into your dripping core. You cried in relief at the rise and fall of your flesh against his, the coarse hairs of his softly muscled chest tickling you with every rhythmic bounce upon his lap. One of Lucifer’s hands clutched at the mid of your back, the other cupping a rounded cheek of your ass as he guided you up and down his demanding cock. The exacting pace he set had you slamming your hips against his trying to enhance the drag and grind of him within your snug velvet walls. Your arms draped over his shoulders, trying to anchor yourself further upon him as your mouth found the crook of his neck, licking and kissing at it with every downward thrust you took. You began to tremble then, your whole body shaking within his arms as your grace started to spill over the confines of your vessel, pouring over Lucifer in sensual waves.

    “Look at me [Y/N]...” Lucifer growled, his voice resonating through your entire being as his hands drew you back slightly as he continued to pound his hips into you, your ass slapping against his thighs.

    Your fingers found purchase once again on his shoulders as your [Y/E/C] eyes met his. As soon as your eyes locked, your body jerked in response to a concentrated coil of Lucifer’s grace as it sucked and lapped at your swollen clit. It took everything you had to keep your eyes from fluttering shut as they began to glow electric blue, so instead your lips began to move in fervent prayer. You praised Lucifer with passionate moans and exalted declarations of his power and greatness. He in turn rewarded you with a blaze of crimson eyes and the burst of his grace rising up to tangle with your own as he took one last brutal thrust before spilling deep and cold within you.

    “Lucifer…” His name tore from your mouth in a ragged scream as that last thrust combined with the rush of his grace interlacing with yours sent a wave of exquisite exhilaration through every cell of your body that began in your spasming cunt.

    Lucifer groaned almost painfully as his hips slowly dragged himself in and out of you while you milked the last few spurts of cum from his cock. His grace continued to caress along yours, easing you down from your orgasm as you quivered against his body. Gently he pressed his lips along your ear, quietly whispering sweet praise and tender gratitude. Finally his hips ceased their movement and a soft kiss was pressed to your lips.

                                                                                                 

    “I never thought I’d feel another angel’s grace again...You will stay with me...” It was it was more behest than request, but you could feel the hidden emotion behind it.

    He didn’t want to be alone anymore, and it’s not as if you could return to Heaven now. Not now that you knew what it was like to be in his arms, feel his body, and his grace. You were completely under his spell. His arms embraced you close to him once more, his fingers deftly unhooking your bra and letting it fall free before he lay back upon the bed, bringing you with him.

    “As long as you’ll have me…” You whispered against the crook of his neck as you settled contentedly against his chest. 


End file.
